A Little Bit Stronger
by sports 9
Summary: From the time they met to the time they fell in love to the time they died.  Mostly N/R, but all other couples, H/G, R/H, AD/MM.  Enjoy this story, R&R, same story new summary and name!  NOT A SONG FIC!
1. Tonks

**The Only One For Me:**

_**MONDAY**_

_**No sooner they saw, but they met.**_

_**No sooner they met, but they looked.**_

_**No sooner they looked, but they loved.**_

**Chapter 1: Dora Tonks**

I had tripped over that stupid umbrella holder again. I swear it was out to get me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"HA HA." Sirius, my cousin, laughed.

"Sirius, be nice. Why don't you help this pretty lady up?" A guy ran into the room. He was wearing tattered robes, and looked scarred, but my heart still skipped a beat when we held hands, while he was helping me up.

"First off Moony, she is my cousin. Second, don't ever call my cousin pretty again; I might start to think you like her."

"So this is the infamous Moony that I heard so many stories about when I was younger."

"Shut up Sirius, you know I would never date a girl with my conditions, especially not one of your relatives, I know you."

I don't know why but when he said that, my heart felt like it had hit my stomach and shattered. I had known this guy for maybe a minute and I don't know why I felt like this.

"Yes Nymphy, this is the infamous Moony."

"Nymphy, is that what your name is?"

"No my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but you can only call me Dora or Tonks."

"Okay, Tonks, I like that, it fits you. So what infamous stories have you heard about me?"

"Oh, just that it is your fault that Sirius is an animagous."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there more?"

"Well maybe I will be able to tell you more over tea tomorrow; I would like to be your friend, and get to know you more."

"Of course."

Again I don't know why, but my heart shot up again, making me feel like puking, and it started to beat wildly. Did I have a crush on this guy? No, it's not possible, I haven't even known him for an hour yet, and anyways, he has no interest in me.


	2. Remus

**Chapter 2: Remus Lupin**

When this amazing girl, sorry woman, accepted my offer to tea, my heart was beating wildly. She still wanted to be friends with me, well that is until she figures out what I truly am.

We all went in the kitchen after that. She stayed for just about 3 hours. I learned so much about her. She's a metamorpmagus, she's an auror, she is hated by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was put in prison and apparently tried to kill her before she was sent there. She was 8 when Bellatrix was sent to jail and apparently Bellatrix had tried to kill her 5 times already.

But when she left the apartment, things were totally different, the atmosphere changed dramatically.

"What are you thinking Remus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why in the world did you ask my cousin to tea tomorrow?"

"What's so wrong with that? I was just going to tell her the truth about me. Then I would see if she still wants to be around me."

"Why so you can ask her out?"

"No! I told you that I don't like girls with my condition. Especially not Tonks!" Saying it made my heart feel shattered, but I couldn't let Sirius on that I actually liked her.

"Good because if you start dating her, I will kill you!"

"I hear you loud and clear."


	3. Ginny

**Chapter 3: Ginny Weasley**

Fred and George had turned 17 this year; they were using their magic for everything. I personally was getting really annoyed. Whenever I was looking at Harry's picture, they would pop in and say something about it. Tonks and I had a lot of good talks, but it seemed that they would pop up in those too, making me very, very upset. I was sitting in my room in 12 Grimmauld Place and somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh, hey Tonks."

"Can we talk?" I had been caught looking at Harry's picture again.

"Still looking at the same old picture? If you're going to look at it 5 times a day, why don't you at least get like 6 different ones?"

"I know this is not why you want to talk, just tell me."

"Guess what, I just met this guy."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know his first name; all he said was his nickname is Moony."

"Harry told me about these guys, his first name is Remus, Remus Lupin. He was my Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher my 2nd year of Hogwarts."

"Oh, well he asked me to tea tomorrow, apparently he has important stuff to tell me. I don't know why but he said that he would never date a relative of Sirius, and my heart felt like it broke."

"Tonks's in love." I chanted

"You're one to talk, but anyways I am not in love, I have only known the guy for about 3 hours."

"Ever heard the saying "love at first sight"? You'll know when it happens."

"I know, but then he asked me out, I felt like my hopes went up when he asked me to tea."

"It's because you are in love, you want me to get info out of him also."

"Of course. I will talk to Harry when we bring him here."

"We are officially done here." POP and we both jumped.

"So what is going on in Girl Town Gossip and Talk today?" Fred asked. I threw the hairbrush in my hand at him.

"Nothing, now go away."

"You two seem to get along very well you know."

"Well being the only girl in a family, and her being the only child, it makes sense."

"Just tell us you can trust us."

"Yeah and Voldemort isn't evil. Just get out of my room, we were done anyways." I stood up and opened the door gesturing for them to leave.

"Fine, we are as good as gone." I winked at Tonks as she walked out, "I'll do it tomorrow, after your tea."

George must have heard this, "Tea, who is my Tonks having tea with?"

"You git, get out of here, and it is none of your business." And I slammed the door. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	4. Ron

**Chapter 4: Ron Weasley**

I can't help being curious, but when Tonks, continuously started to walk out of Ginny's room, it made me wonder. I decided to leave it alone, that is until Ginny approached me after one of their "talks".

"Ron."

"What Ginny? If you're going to ask me if Harry likes you, the answer is the same, I don't know."

"No Ron, I wanted to know how you approach an older man to ask him if he likes someone."

"Oh, so now you are going to approach Harry?"

"No."

"Dean Thomas?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

"It doesn't matter, just answer the question."

"I don't know; just go ask him if he likes you."

"RON!"

"Fine. Approach him casually, then get into conversation, then just casually ask him who he likes. Or, even mention who you like, then ask him to do the same."

"Okay, but what if this guy is about 34? Will the results be the same?"

"Yeah. But Ginny, 34, you're 14, isn't that a little old for you?"

"Ronald, stop thinking this is for me, it is for someone else."

"Tonks?"

"No, now shut up about it, I never asked you this; otherwise I know spells that could put you in St. Mungo's for a year!"

"We never had this conversation. Hey Ginny, I gave you help, now it's my turn."

"What?"

"Does Hermione ever mention liking me?"

"All the time. Why?"

"Just wondering?"

"Don't ever tell her I told you that."

"My lips are sealed!"


	5. Hermione

_Chapter 5: Hermione Granger_

I just arrived at the 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly gave me a hug, then Ron gave me a handshake, the Ginny gave me a huge hug.

"After settling in, come to my room, we have to talk."

So I settled in and I started to go to my door, when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I was surprised to see Ginny walk in.

"Sorry, but I forgot that Fred and George have been really annoying, coming into my room when they know I am talking to someone."

"I see. So what's up Ginny?"

"Ron asked me a question today."

"Well don't leave me in suspense, what was it?"

"He asked me if you ever mentioned anything about liking him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him yes of course."

"GINNY, why did you do that, you don't ever want the guy you're crushing on to know that you are crushing on them!"

"Hermione, calm down."

"How can I calm down now?"

"Just think of it this way, why would he ask me about you, and only you? He would only do that if he liked you, and since I told him you like him, he knows and it gave him a new faith, and maybe something will happen."

"I guess you're right. I never did think of it that way. You're brilliant Ginny, truly brilliant."

"I know. Hey there is someone that you have to meet; she is amazing, fun, and a metamorphmagus."

"She can morph her hair, and features, ugh I envy her, I have always wanted to be able to do that."

"But, before you meet her, there is something I have to confide you in on." Ginny put some silence charms around the place and sat back down.

We walked out of the room together when Molly called us down for dinner.

"Oh my goodness, she likes Professor Lupin and she wants to know if he likes her back?"

"Yep. When you meet her, you are going to love her. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"As much as you can't wait to see Harry?" I started to laugh.

"Shut it Hermione, okay I like the all famous Harry Potter, so what?"

"It is just funny, how you both like each other but the each of you is too afraid to admit it."

"He likes me?"

"Of course, are you blind or something?"

"No!"

"Then do something about it."

"I will, definitely!"


	6. Tonks 2

**Tuesday**

_**Do what makes you happy.**_

_**Be with who makes you smile.**_

_**Laugh as much as you breathe.**_

_**Love as long as you live.**_

**Chapter 6: Tonks**

"No this outfit says I'm trying to hard." So I waved my wand and changed my outfit again, "No this one isn't trying hard enough." So I waved my wand again and changed again. "No this is all wrong." I had already tried on 6 other outfits. This was not working, why was I so nervous, it was only tea, it's not like it's an actual date. After another hour I settled on a v-neck blue shirt, jeans, green eyes, and long curly brown hair. When I showed up at the place, I was nervous of what he had to tell me, and of having a crush on him.

"Hey Tonks."

"Hey Remus."

"Oh so you figured out my first name?"

"I know people."

"Well you look amazing. I love your hair long; it makes you look older and prettier." He pulled out my chair for me, I sat down, and he pushed it in again.

"It's not too much?"

"No, it's perfect."

The hour continued on of small talk, mostly about me, he didn't seem like he wanted to share his past to me, other than he taught at Hogwarts for 1 year. Finally he revealed his past to me.

"Tonks, as you know, I brought you here, not only because I wanted to get to know you more, but I have a very big secret to tell you, this might change things between us though." My heart was really pounding in my chest, was he going to tell me that he liked me, and then would we kiss, and live happily ever after.

"You can trust me; I promise it won't change anything."

He grabbed my hands, warming them up a whole bunch.

"Tonks," here it comes, "I'm a werewolf. I turn into one only on the full moon and I have to take wolfsbane every full moon."

My heart sunk into my stomach and I felt like crying, I soon figured out my face fell to because Remus said something about it.

"I'm sorry, I knew that this would be too much to handle for you right now, I mean we just met yesterday, you probably think that I'm a monster, don't you." He got up to leave.

"No, Remus, it's not that, I'm not prejudice, and I don't care that you told me, that shows trust. I just thought that you were going to say something completely different."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not."

"Than you are a good person, better than most of the other girls I meet. Well should we be going?"

"Sure."

"We should do this another time."

"Definitely." Then maybe next time you will tell me what I really want to hear. But we stood up, he grabbed my hand, gave it a squeeze, and we apparated to the burrow.

"Thank you for not being like most people I know." And he kissed my cheek, and then walked into the building, while I apparated home.


	7. Remus 2

**Chapter 7: Remus **

I leaned in and kissed Dora's cheek. Oh my goodness, did sparks fly on that or what? But I just quickly walked into Grimmauld Place. The second I walked through the door, I was attacked by both Sirius and Ginny. They were both trying to say stuff to me.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled over them, "Sirius, you're first."

"No I am. Just come talk to me after you are done with Sirius." Ginny said.

"Okay I will." Ginny walked upstairs, and her door shut. Sirius started to yell right away.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO GO OUT WITH TONKS LIKE THAT?"

"Now what did I do, we went out for tea, it's not the crisis situation Sirius."

"You don't think I saw what you did out there? You kissed her!"

"I kissed her on the cheek; it was my way of thanking her for not taking my news like a lot of people do. Anyways, I am 13 years older than her, she obviously doesn't like me. So what is a little kiss going to hurt?"

"I guess you're right, sorry for over reacting on you."

"It's fine, now if you don't mind, I apparently have to go talk to Ginny, probably about Harry."

"Why wouldn't she just ask me?"

"I don't know, just let it be."


	8. Ginny 2

**Chapter 8: Ginny **

When Professor said that he would come and talk to me when he was done with Sirius, it gave me some time to think about what I was going to say. But only 5 minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"So what did you want Ginny? If it is about Harry, I recommend you go to Sirius."

"No I just wanted to know who you like."

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well I saw you kiss Tonks, and I was just wondering if you maybe had a crush on her."

"I don't know it was just a thank you kiss. Why, does she like me?"

"I don't know. It's just that you have been residing here for a while, and I don't know you that well, so I was only wondering so we could get to know each other better. Do you want me to tell you who I like?"

"Well thanks Ginny, but we all know who you like. Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Nope, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes I do like her, more than a friend, but I am too old for her. I am too poor, so I could never support her. And I am too dangerous to for her."

"Okay, so you're going to let that stop you?"

"Ginny, this is just too complicated for a 14 year old girl, I'm sorry. I'm leaving." He stood up and started to leave.

"What if I told you she likes you back?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Then I would tell you that I might think about it."

"I'm bored, and since I can't do magic, will you send Tonks a patronus telling her to come over?"

"Sure."

"Will you also send Hermione over?"

"I can do that." He pointed his wand and a patronus shot out of it, then he left.


	9. Hermione 2

_Chapter 9: Hermione _

Somebody knocked on my door and yelled "Ginny wants you."

"Be right out Professor Lupin." I opened the door to see him walking down the hall; he seemed to be very lost in though.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

So I walked to Ginny's room, right when I stepped in, someone apparated into the room.

"Oh, goody you are all here."

"Ginny who is this?" Then I noticed her eyes change from green to brown, "You know what, you must be Tonks."

"Wotcher Ginny, you didn't tell me someone else was going to be here. Yes I am Tonks, nice to meet you. You must be Hermione."

"That is me, nice to meet you also."

"So Ginny, how did you get Remus to send a patronus to me?"

"The same way I got him to tell me about himself."

"Oh my Ginny you got him to talk?" I said in awe.

"How did you know what she was talking to him about?"

"I told her Tonks. She is my most trusted friend, she deserved to know."

"Ginny, how am I going to trust you now?"

"Will you trust me when I tell you what he said? And you can trust me, I would never tell anybody else your secrets, but Hermione can help us also, please trust me."

"What did he say?" I hated coming here later than everyone else, I mean I was not as trusted yet, and all I could do is listen as they went on, sure I knew what was going on between Lupin and Tonks, but other than that, I was clueless.

"He said that he does like you more than a friend."

"YES!"

"But," Tonks's face fell, "he said that he is too old, 13 years, for you, he is too poor, he could never support you, and he is too dangerous for you right now."

"Did you tell him I don't care, age doesn't matter, I can support the both of us, and I don't care about him being a werewolf?"

"No I asked him what he would do if I said that you liked him back."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he would think about it!"

"Oh my, what do I do, I'm so nervous."

"Let's take your mind off of it, Hermione here; she needs help getting Ron to date her."

"What, Ginny!"

"Oh so another one falls for the Weasley."

"So what if I like Ron. He is too clueless to know that I do, and he will never do anything about it."

"Trust me Hermione I will make him. That is the advantage of being his sister."

"Fine, enough about me, how about you and Harry?"

"You do know that the Order is moving him next week, right?" Tonks said.

"Yes I already know that."

"Did you hear that he used the patronus charm Tonks?"

"I heard that he had to, he was attacked by the dementors. Him and that fat cousin Dudley."

"Dudley's a jerk, I've met him once."

Out of nowhere a wolf patronus showed up.

"Tonks, how do you feel to another tea, Friday, the night before we go get Harry?"

Tonks sent a patronus back saying, "I would love that."

"Tonks and Lupin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage." Ginny and I chanted together.

"Shut up you guys."

"You speak muggle talk very well." I said to her, noticing her muggle talk for the first time.

"My parents live in England; they don't like the wizarding world after what happened to me when I was 3."

"Oh my, that young, what happened to you?"

"My aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, she is in Azkaban now, she tried to kill me, she had already tried 1 other time by then. She hates my family because my father is muggle born, and well she hates me more than my mother."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine, she is in prison now, so I am safe, right?" The tears watered her eyes.

"Sounds like mother is calling us to supper."

"Well see you girls later."

"Bye."

"Oh my, I love Tonks, she is so much fun."


	10. Tonks 3

**Friday:**

_**To the world you may be one person,**_

_**But to one person you may be the world.**_

**Chapter 8: Tonks**

Again, it took me a while to get ready for this tea. Maybe today during tea he would pronounce his undefying love for me. Unlike Tuesday, I decided on a simple strapless dress, purple eyes, and purple curly hair that went to my shoulders.

When I got to Grimmauld Place, Remus was waiting for me.

"Wow you look even more amazing than Tuesday, not that you didn't look amazing then, you did but-"

"Remus, I know." He grabbed my hand like last time, gave it another squeeze, but this time the squeeze didn't end, and we apparated to the 3 broomsticks. When we walked in, people started to stare at us. When I realized that he was still holding my hand, I blushed. When he realized he quickly let go and blushed.

We stayed there for 2 hours instead of 1 this time. Again it consisted of small talk. When they were done, we walked out, he grabbed my hand, and we apparated to my place this time, he insisted that it rude he doesn't walk me home.

"Thank you for still wanting to be around me."

"Why wouldn't I want to be?"

"Because I'm a werewolf." So he kissed me on the cheek again. But this time afterward, I turned to look at him. Our faces were only centimeters apart; I looked down at his lips, when I suddenly felt them on mine. His hands went to my waist, and mine went around his neck.

We kissed until it was necessary for air.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I suppose after that, I can come in for a while." I only smiled, as my hair turned lavender, that was the color it always turned when I felt romantic, or whenever I blushed. So I unlocked the door, right before I stepped in, he grabbed my hand and we walked in together.

When we got in I hung back for a while, and sent Ginny a patronus.


	11. Hermione 3

**Chapter 11: Hermione**

I was sitting in Ginny's room, I was reading while she was deciding how to ask Harry out. Suddenly a puppy patronus appeared in her room. It sounded very excited.

"WE KISSED!" Said Tonks's excited voice.

"Oh my goodness, they kissed!" Ginny said very excitedly.

"Her and Professor Lupin?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my, are they going out now?"

"We will have to figure out when he gets back."

"Ginny," Ron opened her door and poked his head in, "Mom wants you downstairs, something about cooking and needing help."

"Ugh, I hate being the only daughter; I always have to do all the dumb household responsibilities…" Ginny went on as she left and went downstairs.

"What are you reading Hermione?"

"Umm, History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot."

"Cool. You're brilliant if you can read her Gibberish." I started to laugh.

"Actually Ron, this is one of the smallest books I have read this summer."

"Geez, if you read so much, how are you going to fit in a date with guys?"

"Well no guy asks me out."

"Well maybe I meant how are you going to fit in a date with me?"

"Are you asking me out Ron?"

"Only if you want to of course."

"I would love to!"

"What about tomorrow night? After Harry gets here of course, then maybe he and Ginny can come along. I heard there is a good movie in the theatres."

"Sure, what is playing?"

"Um, I think it is "Grown Ups."

"Sure, I would love to go to that movie." He kissed my cheek and then left. I just smiled to myself.


	12. Remus 3

**Chapter 12: Lupin**

I went into Dora's house.

"This is amazing Dora. Is it okay if I call you Dora now?"

"That's fine with me."

"So about that-"

"Don't talk about that, the bigger question is are we going out now, or was that a waste of my time?"

"I think that we should go out. You know, see how we are."

"Good."

"Well I can't stay long Hun; I have to go get ready for the Order meeting."

"Hun? So we have puppy names now?"

"Just you." Dora started to laugh.

"K, bye Remus." She pulled out her wand to start food on the stovetop.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to cook dinner. Bye."

I left the house after that; and apparated to Grimmauld place.

"Where have you been?" Was the only thing I heard as I entered the house.

"Sorry I'm late Molly, I was at Tonks's place, and she invited me in, so I went in."

"Don't you ever be late again. With the dark lord on the rise, you made me worried that he might have harmed you or something, you have to think about the people around you Remus."

"Molly, calm down, you are starting to sound like my mother. I am a big boy now; I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry Remus, I am just so worried about my own kids, and it makes me worry about everybody else. How is Dora?"

"She is fine, coming to the meeting tonight."

"Good, good."

"Wait, you went on another "tea date" with my cousin Moony?"

"Sirius, you are such a git, that's all it was, we drank tea, we are not together, you need to get over it, she is grown up since you last saw her 15 years ago, she is not 6 anymore, she can make her own choices."

"I know I just can't get that helpless 6 year old out of my mind, the one who Bellatrix kept trying to kill. It is just natural for me to be protective of her."

"I know Sirius, sometimes, you just have to let go."

"I'm sorry Remus." He gave me a hug.


	13. Sirius

**Chapter 13: Sirius Black**

That night I stood at the door and waited for Tonks, I needed to apologize to her for everything I have done, not being there for 15 years of her life, being over protective, everything. When she walked through the door, she had on a white dress, with flowers going around the bottom, it was strapless, and at the waist it flowed out. Her eyes were a shade of blue, icy blue, but a pretty blue. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and it was curly, the color being lavender. Having known her for a while, I knew that lavender meant she was feeling romantic.

"Hello Tonks, you seem dressed up for the occasion. And your hair, hmm, I recall Lavender being your romantic color."

"What?" she shook her hair out, and it turned to a black, "It's not lavender."

"Even if it's not, why are you so dressed up?"

"This is what I wore today."

"When you went out to tea with Remus?"

"So what if I did?"

"Tonks, I don't want you to date him."

"Why Sirius? You are not my mother; I can make my own choices!"

"Yeah, but not about Remus, you cannot do that."

"Shut up Sirius. If I want to date Remus, I will bloody well date him."

"Dora, I just don't want you to get hurt by him."

"Why would I get hurt? He is not a Casanova."

"No but he will break your heart."

"You don't know him that well then, anyways, we are not dating. We are done having this conversation Sirius."


	14. Tonks 4

**Chapter 14: Tonks**

After I walked away from Sirius I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"Hello Tonks." Said a voice casually behind me. Knowing who it was, I turned around, grabbed his hand, and pulled him upstairs.

When we got into the first empty room, I locked the door, and turned around to him.

"How could you? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"How could I what?"

"You told Sirius. You knew that if he figured out I would not be able to be with you." The tears were falling down my face now.

"Calm down Dora. I didn't tell him, I told him that you were old enough to make your own decisions and that IF you wanted to go out with me you could do whatever you wanted. I never told him." I could feel my hair falling limp and to a mousy brown, that always happened when I cried, or was sad.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you right away."

"It's okay, come here." He said and he hugged me as I cried.

When I stopped about 5 minutes later, I morphed my hair back to curly, and we walked back, spacing out the time as to not draw attention to us. I went first; I walked down the stairs, and to supper. Then after a while Remus walked in to supper. Since he has always sat by me since we both met at the order, he took his spot next to me.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we shouldn't tell everyone that we are together, just for now."

He leaned over and answered, "I couldn't agree more." Then he secretly grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Dig in everyone." Molly said walking out. I grabbed a piece of ham.


	15. McGonagall

**Chapter 13: Minerva McGonagall**

I have known what it is like to flirt, trust me Albus and I have been doing it for ages. So when both Dora and Remus showed up late to supper, I had my suspicions. I decided to put them off for now. I needed to focus on forming a way to get Harry to Grimmauld Place safely, without Voldemort being able to figure out. I would figure out about my suspicions later. Dora being my favorite student while she was at school, it would be easy to get it out of her.

After supper, we all turned our attention to Albus, having just walked in, he never came for dinner.

"Has anyone thought of a way to get Harry safely to Grimmauld Place?"

"We could have him fly by broom." Remus spoke up.

"Good idea, but how will we do that?" I asked.

"Well we could have a few of us go there and fly him up here." Remus said again.

"Who will do that though?" Dora asked.

"I think that you should Nymphadora, you, Kingsley, Alastor, and Remus should be the main people." Albus said.

"Why am I in there, I am not an auror."

"Yes but you were his most trusted Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it is just smart that you do."

"Okay, I will go with. But there has to be more than 4 people going."

"Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmaline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, you will go with." Albus added more members.

"But why do we need so many people Albus?"

"They will be the cover of Harry. Since most of them are aurors, the better."

"Albus-"

"Not now Minerva, we will talk later about this." I shut my mouth in defeat. I knew that if I made him mad it would be harder for him to be happy. Lately he has been anything but happy.


	16. Harry

**Saturday**

_Love doesn't make the world go round._

_Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

**Chapter 16: Harry Potter**

I was sitting in my room; I had been confined to my room after the dementor attack. I hadn't heard anything from Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, of even Ginny. Oh did I miss Ginny. I saw her in my dreams, when I wasn't dreaming about Voldemort and Cedric of course. In all my dreams she ended up being killed by Voldemort.

I noticed the lock on my door being turned. My door swung open and I saw Lupin, a witch with purple straight hair, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and other witches and wizards.

"How clean these muggles." The witch with purple hair said.

"Shut it Tonks." Mad-eye gruffed.

"Harry!" Lupin said as he stepped in my room. "Let's hurry, come into the kitchen, we have a lot to do. I followed him back to the kitchen and he turned around to me, "Right, introductions. This is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora; you know I hate that name Remus."

"This is Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be called Tonks." Lupin pointed to the witch with purple hair.

"You know Mad-eye, Kingsley. This is Dedalus Diggle, Emmaline Vance, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones." He went around the circle.

"Quick Potter, go pack, we have to go soon." Mad-eye said.

"I'll go with you." Tonks said excitedly to me. Remus leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I got this feeling there was something different between those two than everyone else. But Tonks walked away from him and followed me to my room.

"Here, I'll pack for you." She flicked her wand and all my stuff settled into my suitcase. She looked at her reflection in my mirror. "Hmm, my hair is going to get wrecked like this." She screwed up her face and then her hair changed so that it was in a ponytail. My face looked astonished, and Tonks must have noticed this.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." She must have also noticed my confusion, "I can change my appearance at will. Really comes in handy being an auror."

I was in awe, I had decided on being an auror when I get done with Hogwarts. After that we walked out with my stuff. Soon afterward, we all flew on brooms to what I thought was going to be the burrow. Tonks was in the front, Lupin next to her, Mad-eye behind me, and the rest circling around me. Tonks and Lupin kept looking at each other and either smiling or laughing. When we landed, we weren't at the Burrow. Lupin told me that it was 12 Grimmauld Place.

When we got in there, they all went into a room, while I went upstairs. After many years, I figured out that you don't ever follow the adults.

When I got upstairs, Hermione ran out of her room and gave me a hug, then it was Ron's turn.

"Hey Hermione."

"Yeah Harry."

"Where is Ginny's room?"

"Right there." She pointed at a door, I walked over there and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Ginny's sweet, sweet voice.

"Hey Ginny!"

"Hey Harry. When did you get here?"

"Just now actually." She stood up and gave me a hug. I didn't know what I was doing, but when we stopped hugging, I kissed her.

"So I'm guessing you two do want to come to Grown Ups with Hermione and I, unless you'd rather snog all night."

"Shut it Ron, of course we'll come." Ginny smiled at me, and gave me another hug.

"Come on mate, I'll help you get unpacked." Ron and I walked out of the room and to my room to unpack.


	17. Tonks 5

**Chapter 17: Tonks**

Remus and I had decided to go to the movies after the meeting, since most of the Order would never go to the movies, it was fool proof.

When we got there, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all there. Hermione waved excitedly. I shook my head no, and did the "shh" motion.

"Who are you doing that at dear?"

"Umm, them." I pointed over at the 4. Molly and Arthur had just appeared also.

"So much for fool proof, huh."

"Yeah." So we got our tickets and quickly walked into the movie.

"Ugh, I wanted this date to be perfect for you Dora."

"I know Remus, and it is perfect," I leaned over and kissed him, "thank you."

"Well I'll be darned, hello Remus and Dora."

"Hello Arthur, Molly, how are you two?" Remus asked, I knew he was trying to be kind, but it was going to get us nowhere in this situation.

"Oh the kids just wanted to come to this movie tonight, so we had to come along. You two seem like you are becoming very good friends, coming to movies together."

"Yeah, very good."

"Mind if we sit next to you."

"Of course not."

"Remus."

"Don't add suspicion Dora."

"Remus." I added my pouty voice.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Guess what Remus, we invited Kingsley to come too, he is bringing a date." I slapped my head when Arthur said this.

"Well, we were kind of on a date too." Remus said out of nowhere.

"Remus, you told them."

"I know Dora, it is only the right thing to tell our friends about "us"."

"Oh, are we intruding?" Molly asked politely.

"No Molly it is fine." I said still looking at Remus lovingly. I was so surprised that he did that.

"But you have to promise to not tell Sirius."

"Of course." Arthur said.

"Thank you." Remus said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Remus." I said to him.

"Anything for my sweet Dora." I just smiled and blushed.


	18. Hermione 4

_Chapter 18: Hermione Granger_

I waved very excitedly at Tonks, I always loved to see her. When she started to give me the "no" signal, I looked next to her, Lupin was standing right next to her, knowing that they didn't want everybody knowing, I left it be.

"Who are you waving at Hermione?" Ron asked, I quick looked over there again, I noticed that they had already gone into the movie.

"Oh, nobody."

"Whatever. Come on, let's go get something to snack on, how about we share a popcorn."

"Sure Ron, but do you ever stop eating?"

"Not particularly." We both started to laugh.

"Let's go, I have money."

"A gentleman never lets the woman pay. Mother, can I have some money for popcorn and 2 pops." We both laughed again.

"No really Ronald, I will pay for it. You guys have enough to spend your money on, you don't need to spend it on me."

"I insist, and if you say no, we are going to go home." I blushed slightly and let him pay for everything.

When we got into the movie, I noticed Tonks's black hair, and smiled to myself. Then Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him.

"These spots okay?"

"Yes Ron, they're wonderful." We both leaned in, our first kiss, it was sweet, but everything I ever dreamed of, and sparks flew like no other.


	19. Remus 4

_**10 Months Later**_

**Monday**

_**And just when I couldn't take it anymore, **_

_**A tear fell down my face.**_

_**My heart was broken.**_

**Chapter 19: Lupin**

I couldn't believe it when Dumbledore gave me an assignment to go with the wolves and get them to side with us. I also couldn't believe what I was about to do to Dora.

She appeared at the door, wearing the same dress she wore when we first started dating. This was going to be harder than I thought. Especially with that dress, and her chest length, wavy, black hair.

"You ready to go Remus?"

"Yes." Was all I could say to her. I felt so terrible doing this to her, how could I be such a jerk. But with me being away with the werewolves, there is a better chance of them attacking her, so it had to be done.

We arrived at the same place we had been having tea at for a while now.

"Dora, honey, we need to talk."

"Remus, if this is about your assignment, and not wanting me to get hurt, I don't care, I want to be with you, and I will not bloody well give that up."

"But Dora, you don't get it, it is not about not wanting the assignment, it is about not wanting you to have to worry about me everyday you wake up. You are an auror, Voldemort is at an all time rise, and they need you to focus on your job. They don't want you worrying about me, you have to understand that."

"Oh so I'm going to be more focused right after we broke up than if I'm a little worried about you being with the wolves. Remus, I won't worry, I know that you can care for yourself. The only person I am worried about right now is me. But if you are going to break up with me until you get back, I will be more worried about you getting back. I won't be able to wait until you get back."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it might be even after I get back." She started to cry, I saw it in her eyes, and her hair started to change.

"You want to break up with me permanently? Why Remus?"

"Because I am too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Don't you get it Tonks? This is not all about you wanting to be happy. You will be better off with a rich, young, and whole boyfriend. What about Charlie Weasley?"

"Shut up Remus," she was yelling at me now, "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't YOU get it, I am in love with a werewolf 13 years older than me, he is handsome, sweet, but now he is a jerk."

"Tonks-"

"No Remus, you have said enough." And she stormed out of there. I tried to catch her before she left, but she had already apparated. I knew that she had apparated to the Burrow, but I decided it best to not follow her.


	20. Tonks 6

**Chapter 20: Tonks**

I apparated to the Burrow. Molly was like a mother to me, so that was the first place I thought of. Sure I still had my mother, but she didn't understand like Molly did.

"Oh Dora dear, I thought I heard someone outside." Then she caught a glimpse of my eyes and hair, "Oh dear, come inside, sit down, tell me what happened with Remus."

"It all started out fine. He said we had something big to talk about. Of course I knew his personality, so I knew what was coming. I told him that I would be better off worrying about him while we were together, because we were still together, instead of worrying if he will get back, and when so we could be together again. Then he said that he was thinking maybe this would last past the time he got back. Molly, he broke up with me for good. What did I do wrong? Was I bad girlfriend?"

"Dora, here, eat this, it helps." She set a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Now for some caring words. Don't worry about him, he wasn't your true soul mate if he didn't care, and he wanted to end it with you."

"But I thought that we loved each other." I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and it was Ginny. She smiled at me, and then saw my face. Molly gave her the "go away now" look, so she ran over to me, gave me a hug, and ran back upstairs.

"Maybe you did love each other. I once loved a guy, then, when he broke my heart, I thought that I would never love again, because he was the only man I could ever love. Look at me now, I learned to love again, built up that trust, got married to an amazing guy, and I have 6 kids."

"Yeah, I guess, but this is going to really be hard to gain trust again."

"I know that is what I thought also but-"

But Molly was cut off by a knocking on the door. I had foolishly forgotten that Harry was being brought to the burrow today. What would he say when he saw my face?

"Hello Molly, oh hello Nymphadora, I almost didn't see you there." The second to last person in the world I wanted to be around, Albus Dumbledore, it's his fault, he gave Remus that stupid assignment. I got up to leave.

"Oh Nymphadora, don't leave on my account."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." I said directly to him.

"My apologies, I know how much you hate that name, but it is a habit I have quite regretfully obtained, I always call people by their first name."

"Then get used to not calling me that."

"Well you don't have to leave on my account anyways."

"I was leaving anyways. Don't for one minute think that you had anything to do with me leaving."

"Stop please. I am terribly sorry that I did that to you, if I had known, I would have never let him do that." I turned and looked at Molly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"You told him?" I said to Molly.

"No-"

"Nymphadora, it is not Molly's fault. Actually the fault is of yours. You make it very obvious what was going on there. And if my calculations and knowing of people are correct, I know why you are so upset."

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA. And no I don't think you do know why I am so upset, it has nothing to do with you, good-bye, thank you Molly, this was somewhat helpful, nice to see you again Harry." I pushed through the doorway and started to walk away.

"ANGER IS NORMAL IN THIS TYPE OF EMOTIONAL LOSS, HE MAY NOT HAVE DIED, BUT YOU STILL LOST HIM. I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT EVERTHING YOU ARE EXPERIENCING IS NORMAL." Dumbledore yelled as I was leaving.


	21. Hermione 5

Chapter 21: Hermione

I heard Harry downstairs so I ran down there and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey mate." I heard Ron behind me, so I backed up and let them greet. Then Ron stepped back and held my hand.

"Ginny here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Good, I'm going to go talk to her."

"Okay."

"Hermione, how long have we been dating?"

"I don't know like 10 months in a few days."

"What about Tonks and Lupin?"

"How'd you know that they were dating?"

"You made it obvious enough 10 months ago at the movie theatre."

"Ronald Weasley, and you didn't tell me?"

"No I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Ron, but I thought we told each other everything."

"No, when did that become a rule when dating someone."

"It's called trust Ron."

"I can't believe you're getting mad about something as simple as not telling you that I knew about Tonks and Lupin."

"No I'm upset about having just lost trust in you."

"Then end it with me if you don't trust me."

"I don't know Ron."

"Then I will, we're through."

"Ron!" I ran away to Ginny's room. When I got there, they were sitting on the bed talking and laughing.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked automatically.

"Don't ask questions Harry just leave."

"Okay." He said and left.

"Hermione…"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but he wouldn't understand anyways."

"What happened?" Ginny asked and I told my story.

P.S. This is going to be one of those Sirius doesn't die type stories.


	22. Tonks 7

Chapter 22:

Wednesday:

**When I see you smile,**

**And know that it's not for me,**

**That's when I will miss you the most**

Tonks:

My hair was a mousy brown, and I couldn't change it. 'Thank you Remus Lupin'. I hated his guts right now. I was sitting at 12 Grimmauld Place talking to Sirius, knowing that Remus would avoid me at all costs right now.

"So, Moony did exactly as I said he would, and hurt my little cousin?"

"Sirius don't do this right now… I can't handle it." I said as the tears burned in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Nymphadora. I just really can't believe him right now, I don't know why, if he loved you, and you loved him, why did he end it with you? I mean you are the only girl who really loved him, and he felt so special when he was with you, trust me, he told me every day."

"Sirius…" Was all I got out before I choked out a sob.

"I'm sorry couz, I didn't mean to go on." Sirius said moving by me on the couch, and taking me in his arms as I cried, "I will kill Remus Lupin if I ever see his face in here again."

We just sat there for a while, I cried on him, the first time having showed any vulnerability to anyone but Molly or Remus.

"So when… when does he… leave… for you know." I choked out almost not wanting to say it at all.

"Well in about a week."

"Can I stay here, for the week, I don't want to be alone knowing that he isn't going to be spending his last week with me."

"That's fine, but you know Moony won't go anywhere near where you are."

"I know, that is why I choose here instead of the burrow."

Suddenly we heard tapping at the window. We both looked over there to figure out the noise, it was an owl. The letter was addressed to a Miss Nymphadora Tonks.

"Nymphadora," I shuddered at the use of my first name, no matter how many times I told him, the old man couldn't get it through his head I hated that name, "I request your urgent presence at my office, knowing that you are mad at me right now, the Minister of Magic says to come also."

"I better go, urgent business."

"Are you okay now Tonks?"

"Yeah I'm getting there."

"Okay, when you are done, you are coming straight here, I don't trust you on your own, especially if you can't even morph your appearance."

"I promise I will."

With that I apparated to the school and walked to the Headmaster's office,

"Tootsie Pop." I said and shuddered because I was ready to cry again.

P.S. It might take me a while to update now, because it has been a while since I read this chapter and I totally forgot why she was going to Dumbledore's office… Sorry, when I think of something I will update ASAP. I promise. R&R.


	23. Remus 5

Chapter 23:

**Remus Lupin:**

_My Dearest Dora_

"No that sounds too, wanting her back."

_My Dora,_

_I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. But you must know that it is for the best. I will regret my decision everyday of my life. I love you, with all my heart and I always will. I hope that we can still be friends and write each other while I am away and while you are stationed at Hogsmeade._

_The truth is that I never thought we would have a last kiss, but getting this assignment made me realize, I am too dangerous for you. Then that made me realize how little money I have from being a werewolf, and how much older I am than you. I know you don't care about these 'little excuses' as you call them, Sirius told me. But I do, I don't want to make you a complete outcast. You have a great job that you love, you have friends that love you and want to be around you. But mostly you have family who loves you and would die for you. If you stayed with me you would lose all of those things._

_I realize in writing this letter that I grew up with close to none of these things, which made me more mature at a sooner age. I have never been able to keep a job because of my 'furry little problem'. The only friends that I have do love me, but I lost 2/3 of them in this stupid battle. And family, well as you know about my past, my dad left the family after Greyback attacked me and my mom died when I was 18._

_Do please forgive me as I am doing what's best for you. I hope you will someday forgive me and I hope to get a letter from you soon. 3_

_Love forever,_

_Remus Lupin_

Remus looked over the letter one last time, gave it to his owl, and let it go send the letter to Tonks.

**  
><strong>AN: I finally figured out where I was going with the story, sorry about the long update but like I said last chapter I completely forgot! Sorry about that and I will be updating very soon! :P**


	24. Tonks 8

CHAPTER 24:

**NYMPHADORA TONKS:**

When I stepped inside Dumbledore's office, I saw Rufus Scrimgeour, and an owl tapping at the window.

"I'll get it!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

When he opened the window the bird flew straight to me.

I opened the letter and started to read.

_My Dora,_

I recognized the handwriting immediately and started to cry.

_I hope that we can still be friends and write each other while I am away and while you are stationed at Hogsmeade._

"What!"

"What is it Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"When were you planning on telling me that I would be stationed at Hogsmeade? What, on the first day of school?" Tonks said angrily.

"Nymphadora-"

"Tonks!"

"Tonks," Scrimgeour butted in, "We called you here today to tell you that you would be stationed there. You will be there with Dawlish, and some others."

"What if I don't want to be stationed in Hogsmeade? Don't I get a say in this?" Tonks yelled.

"Tonks, you have been really weak lately and we don't trust having you fight death eaters and criminals right now. Until you get out of your funk you will be staying in Hogsmeade. You will be in a room in the 3 Broomsticks!" Scrimgeour yelled back.

"So you would rather have me trying to protect the kids in this school? What about them, they don't deserve the best, just Dawlish and the auror who used to be a metamorphmagus, but can't morph anymore?" She yelled tears running down her face.

"Since there are so many protections around the school we don't expect any criminals or death eaters to get in." Scrimgeour said calmly.

"Then why am I here?" She yelled again.

"Tonks calm down or your job is on the line!" Scrimgeour yelled again.

"May I talk to you Rufus, in private, over here?" Dumbledore asked.

Even though they walked away Tonks could still hear everything they were whispering.

"Rufus, yelling is definitely not the way to go about this situation."

"But she is being so difficult."

"She just lost the love of her life. He left her because of me. Now don't make her lose the second love of her life."

"Alright."

They walked back to her.

"I'm sorry Tonks; I was being out of line."

"It's alright minister."

"Would you please do this? We really need you at this post."

"Alright I will take it. But do I have to work with Dawlish?"

"Yes, I'm so very sorry."

"But I have filed sexual harassment complaints."

"I know and I'm very sorry none of them passed because there was no proof. If you say he even so much as touched you once, he will be out of there faster than you can say chocolate!" Scrimgeour smiled, trying to get one out of Tonks too, but all it did was bring new tears.

Chocolate, Remus' favorite food. He loved chocolate so much, especially after a full moon.

"I'm sorry is that not soon enough?"

"Rufus, I think we should let Mrs. Tonks leave. She needs some time to rest. Perhaps a month right before she starts guard duty?" Dumbledore hinted.

"Right. Tonks you are getting paid time off before you start your guard duty next month. We will send word on the day you are supposed to move into your room. And if Dawlish does try anything, just remember you can tell me."

"Thank you minister." With that she walked out of the office, and when she got outside she apparated home.

When she walked into her flat Tonks went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. She was changing when she remembered what Sirius told her. So Tonks quickly changed, put on her travelling coat and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When she got there she felt something in the pocket of my travelling cloak, she pulled out a piece of paper. The letter from Remus Tonks never finished reading. She decided she would have to read that once she got inside.

When Tonks got inside she headed straight to the kitchen, she needed some water, but Tonks heard voices.

"I'm sorry mate. But you had it coming Moony, you shouldn't have hurt my cousin like you did."

"I didn't mean to hurt her Sirius. But I would have been hurting her worse by staying with her."

"Now you and me both know that's a bunch of bull."

"No, Sirius, it's not, she's the first woman to love me for who I am, and I let her go."

Tonks felt bad eavesdropping so she walked in.

"You haven't let me go yet Remus. I'm still here." Tonks took a full look at Remus, who had an icepack on a very swollen nose, and the look of utter shock and horror on his face.

A/N: Hey sorry you guys but these next few chapters will be really going back and forth between Remus and Tonks. I am kind of in a rut about what I want to do with Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron. **If you have any suggestions to what I should do, just give me an email or review and I will definitely take it into consideration,** but until then enjoy these intense, dramatic moments with Remus and Nymphadora! **BTW I am stopping using the words I and me, and I am going to keep it in POV's of people but it is going to use their name and he, she, him, her! R&R!**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	25. Remus 6

CHAPTER 25:

**REMUS LUPIN:**

I walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, hoping to talk to Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUS!" I yelled over and over again, but I didn't get a reply at all.

"Remus?" I turned around to look at Sirius. But I was only looking at him for one second, because the next I was looking at a fist, and the next I was looking at the ceiling.

"Bloody Hell Sirius, what was that for?"

"I think you know what it was for." He said offering me a hand, which I accepted.

"Look I'm sorry I hurt her, but you didn't have to break my nose for it."

"Well your not feeling 1/16 the pain she is right now."

"I know Sirius, and I'm very sorry that she is hurt, but I had to do it."

"Let's get some ice on your nose."

"Right."

"Or I could just fix it here."

"No, ice is good."

"Aww, Moony why not?" he whined childishly.

"Because you were never very good with healing charms, most things turned out worse than before and if you don't mind I like my nose attached to my face."

"Fine."

They got the ice on his face and they started talking again.

"So why did you punch me?"

"I'm sorry mate. But you had it coming Moony, you shouldn't have hurt my cousin like you did."

"I didn't mean to hurt her Sirius. But I would have been hurting her worse by staying with her."

"Now you and I both know that's a bunch of bull."

"No, Sirius, it's not, she's the first woman to love me for whom I am, and I let her go."

Suddenly Dora burst through the door and looked at me.

"You haven't let me go yet, Remus. I'm still here." She claimed.

I looked at her with utter horror and shock. Horror at the fact that she had to see me this way and that she heard me say all that I just said. Shock at the fact that she listened to all I just said, and how she responded.

"I… I don't know… what to say Dora."

"Don't say anything. Just trust your heart. Do you want me to fix your nose for you?"

"Well that would be nice. And my heart and my head are saying two different things."

"Episky." She said like she had been doing it her whole life.

"Aww, Moony you let her do it but not me." Sirius whined again, trying to break the tension in the room.

"She's a trained auror; she has to know how to do that stuff."

"Fine, but you had better kiss her right now, or I'm going to break your nose again."

"Nymphadora, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." So he led her to his bedroom, and he put up some silencing charms incase Sirius got a hold of one of the Twins' extendable ears.

"Nymphadora."

"Remus."

"I don't… know what… what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just let your heart do the talking."

"But what my heart and head say are two completely opposite things."

"Well what are they saying?"

"My heart says to say, to take advantage of this situation." He stroked her cheek, "I mean having you alone in my room with no interruptions, both of us longing for each other. My heart says to love you tenderly and to never let you go."

"And your head?"

"It says to leave you, and don't look back. It says you're too good for me that I would only bring you down."

"Well it seems your heart is going to win the battle."

"You read my mind." Remus leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was tender yet passionate, longing yet not desperate, loving yet frightening.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you Dora." Tonks started to unbutton his shirt.


End file.
